A Fateful Return
by Schieska
Summary: When Lust returns to being human she can't help but feel the need to be with Envy again...but he's long gone. What happens when Envy returns? Read to find out. Copyright: Hiromu Arikawa. Royai, LustXEnvy as much as I hate to say thisLustXRoy


It didn't suit her personality, but she looked nice. She smoothed out the white dress that was decorated with yellow sunflowers. This had been Sloths-...No...Trisha's dress. Ed had given it to her to wear. She felt fear when she put on her old, Sin garments. It reminded her...

Lust, now human, was sitting in the back seat of the second black car. They both looked the same, all borrowed from the military. She did a mental sigh as she stared out the window of the car as they pulled up to a field with a river running through it. It was autumn. Bright oranges and yellows decorated the blacktopped road as brown leaves were pulled from the seemingly dying tree's as they passed. Ed and Winry were sitting beside her, Winry next to her and Ed behind the drivers seat. Lust was behind the passenger seat. In front of her was Maes Hughes, but driving was Roy Mustang. It was a Fullmetal Family reunion...but one person would not be attending...

Lust had been offered to join the family and officially become a citizen of Amestris. Her name was now Eveanna. Eveanna Cross. She could not remember the name before she died. Just that it started with an E. She had never called herself by that name again. It hurt her to think of it, as much as she missed it. The name, the entire feeling of being able to come back if she were ever dead. The thought of death only pushed her deeper into her depression. What she had lost...

The car pulled to a stop and Winry got out the right side with Edward. They went around back to pop the trunk. Lust had her for head against the glass, starring outside onto the asphalt. Roy and Maes turned around. She had the feeling that Mustang still didn't trust her. Maes had no recollection of Lust killing him. He had only remembered to the day before he died. Then again, she wouldn't want to trust someone who killed her life long friend. But she did. After all, she trusted Ed, right?

"You okay?"

Maes' voice came to her ears, causing her to lift her head from the window. Her now dark blue eyes starred at him. She nodded silently. Maes gave a cheesy grin as if to say, "Alright." Roy gave her that stare. Or maybe his eyes were always so dark and cold. Her gazes shifted to his. He gave her a 'tch' before turning around and angrily swinging open his door. He stood beside the car for a moment with his arm propped on the roof.

Winry had already set up three blankets, two of them smaller then the other. Four picnic baskets were about. Two were on the large blanket, and them one on each of the small. Ed was putting a plastic tablecloth on the park bench. When he was done smoothing out the wrinkles, Winry came by and stole on of the baskets from the large blanket and place it on the table. She watched as Winry planted a small kiss on Ed's cheek. Ed turned beet red.

Her car door magically popped open. A pair of black pants awaited her eyes.

"Are you getting out or not?"

She was surprised that Roy was even talking to her. Even though she was quiet living, her dead eyes starred up at him. They were overflowing with pain and suffering. She nodded before she slipped her legs out of the car and stood. The door was closed behind her by The Flame. He walked off almost the second it shut, Riza meeting up with him. Her hair was down and she was smiling as she hung onto his arm. His pissed off expression was wiped off as she touched his arm, replaced with a happy gleeful one. She really made people that angry?

Walking fifteen or twenty feet behind them, she wrapped her arms around herself. How alone she felt...Without him...She didn't want to be human. It wasn't easy...Not as easy as she thought it would be.

Riza and Roy had sat down on the blanket nearest to the river. The grass that was maybe five feet in front of them could brush against Lusts hips. She did another mental sigh. Riza was laying in Roy's arms and Roy was sitting upright. Lust momentarily stopped walking as she reached two feet behind them. She would sit by the river. Water was soothing. She continued her saunter before Riza's voice pulled her over.

"Oh. I forgot about the apples. Could you get the for me, Lust?"

The blue eyes went wide as she turned to Hawkeye her tear ducts opening, ready to release tears.

"Oh..Forgive me, I completely forgot. I'll go get them, I'm sorry to bother you."

She watched Riza wriggle out of Roy's arms and walk to the car. Lust shut her eyes and kept her head down. She walked back into the direction of the car, but stopped beside Roy. Sitting down on the blanket, she pulled her knee's up to her chest and wrapped her arms over her legs.

"She's a good girl, Riza."

She was starring ahead at the rushing water, but she could feel Roy's cold eyes on her.

"Yeah. I would know."

"You do not know," she replied almost instantly.

"Who are you to tell me what I do, and don't, know about a person? Especially that of which I've spent almost my entire career with?"

She shut her dark blue pools of sadness.

"You don't fully realize what it is you have. That beauty that they call love. I love you is a hard thing to say. Sure, you say it when you bid your goodbye's but...You never realize what power those words have until that person is gone, what it truly means to say, 'I love you.' When that person leaves, a part of your soul leaves you. But the part that doesn't leave with it is, 'I Love You.' "

He starred at her, not saying anything. She was making sense for once, not leaving out anything. Not giving him fragments of speeches to be placed together as puzzle pieces, but still making him think about it.

"That's why," she continued, "You should say I love you as much as you can. So it can fill soul. So when that person leaves, it is definite that 'I love you', is with them...Because sometimes...You cannot say goodbye to that person...and that person, cannot ever return..."

She got up, Roy's eyes still locked on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," she replied almost instantly again. She walked passed the cars and onto the asphalt again. She began walking back the way that they came here. Placing her head on the tree, she let few tears drop from her eyes. She felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. It spun her around to meet with the face of Roy Mustang. Before she even had three seconds too look at him, her head met with his solid, built chest in an embrace. What the hell was he doing?

"When we were dead...I held you like this..."

Her eyes went wide. Envy? No. No, Edward had killed him. It was impossible. It wasn't real. This was a dream. Her entire being alive was a dream, she had to wake up...it was a dream...Ed killing him, her being human, Hughes being alive, this wasn't real, it was a fake horrible fantasy...

She took in a shuddering breath. What was he talking about? He was Roy Mustang, not Envy. This was impossible. She tried to push him away, but it didn't work. He just held her closer.

"When Edward killed me, I was in this form. Do you remember that?"

She nodded as he let some slack between the two of them. She looked up at him in disbelief, tears of both happiness and pain sliding from her eyes. Happiness because she had found him. Pain because she didn't know if this was just Roy Mustang playing so sick joke on her, taking advantage of her broken heart.

She felt an arm leave her body and come to her chin, raising her head up. The white gloved thumb wiped away the tears.

"Shhh. It will be okay. I promise..."

His lips touched hers and she knew. This was in fact Envy. No body could kiss like Envy. A kiss was said to tell everything about a person. This person she could say anything about. But how? Did Dante bring him back? Who? Why? Well, she guessed it didn't matter right now. All she knew was that she was happy to have him back.

"Roy..."

Lust's eyes shut open. It was Riza. She felt Envy removed his lips from hers to turn around.

"Yes?"

That was a horrible thing to say.

"What..."

Even from behind Envy, she could see Riza tearing up.

"Why...?"

He shrugged.

"Dunno...I love her."

Riza whipped out her gun, shakily aiming it at him.

"That was the wrong answer."

"You didn't tell me this was a quiz."

Bang. He fell to the floor as Lust fell with him, trying to comfort him. No. She was going to loose him again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Lust. "If you love some one, it shouldn't matter who they love!"

Ed, Winry, Maes, Al, and Hayate came running. Lust did expect them to come. Ed starred at Mustang, shocked, but obviously not as shocked as he should have been.

"What happened?"

Riza's gun was still aimed at Roy. She shifted it ever so slightly to Lust.

"He did this to me. Pain is supposed to be given with pain, equivalent exchange Edward..."

"Miss Hawkeye!" Winry's voice was afraid.

"Put down the gun Lieutenant..."

She swung around to face Edward, he gun four or five feet from his face. She clicked back a part of the gun. It was loaded, and ready to fire. She turn back around quickly to Lust and 'Roy'. He was bleeding in the shoulder, his breathing heavy. Lust had set his head in her lap and kept repeating, 'it will be okay, it will be okay'.

Maes ran past Riza to help Roy, obviously not thinking about what could happen to him.

"Look Riza, I don't care what happened here. We can discuss it at the hospital. We just need a doctor, as soon as possible."

With the help of Lust, Roy was dragged to one of the cars. Setting him down gently in the back, Winry and Gracia began loading up everything. Gracia would drive one car, with Hawkeye. Hawkeye could drive. Maes was skeptical that she would drive it right off a cliff. That left Maes to drive the other. Winry would ride with Hawkeye, Gracia, and Elysia. She would have to comfort Hawkeye, she was good at that. Ed and Maes would ride with Lust and 'Roy' and get the story.

The trip back to the city, in the entirely female car was a quiet one, with the acception of Riza's sobs. However, the other car, was loud with paintings and talk of the incident. Lust and Envy could keep this up for long. After all, the _real_ Roy Mustang had to be out there, somewhere...


End file.
